


It Hurts

by Gemmexo_L



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, EXO - Freeform, HunHan - Freeform, M/M, Sad Ending, XiuHan - Freeform, You ready?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 16:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19066321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemmexo_L/pseuds/Gemmexo_L
Summary: It hurts seeing the one you still love marrying the one he loves the most forever. He feels like his heart is going to shatter..crossposted from Aff.





	1. Chapter 1

It hurts seeing your ~~crush~~ bestfriend that you love so much, not just a friend- like a lover. _He_ is smiling so bright with the one he loves. And the feeling Sehun is bearing is painful like he was stabbed by a knife with no mercy. His heart aching so bad, feeling tears going to stream down his face, holding the urge to scream, feeling empty and lost.

Luhans smile when he's with Xiumin all the time, the loving gesture they both make, the cheesy and happy moments around eachother, and other things that Sehun is thinking about.

Sehun is _just_ Luhans bestfriend, a friend where Luhan finds comfort when he feels lonely, a shoulder to lean on when he is having hard times and someone that he only considered as a friend. Sehuns one-sided love is difficult for him to handle, he's just a 'friend' to Luhan, just a friend he cherish... It hurts so much, so much that he wants to kill himself for loving a person who isn't meant to be with him; a person who doesn't love you back.

Now here he is, watching them sharing their vows to eachother, a vow that they wont break and forget, a vow that they will keep and cherish. He feels tears now bulding  up, ready to fall down, but he holds it back with a fake smile, showing that he's _'happy'_ for the both of them. His friend, Chanyeol, is now looking at him, worried and said, **"Are you okay, Sehun?"**

Sehun looks at him and nods, saying that he is okay, which is not. Chanyeol sighs, feeling pity for his friend, it hurts seeing him like this, the taller male knows that Sehun is going through a hard time and he understands that...

He pats his shoulder to reassure him as they watch the two finishing their vows and kissed. All of them stands up, clapping and congratulating the two of them. The newly wed couple smiles at eachother and kissed once again, and Sehun's tears has finally fallen down, sliding on his cheeks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Its now the celebration of the two married men, Xiumin and Luhan.

The two of them is thanking everyone who camw to their wedding and giving them hugs and smiles. Luhan is walking towards Sehun and smiles at him.

 **"Thank you for coming to our wedding, Sehun-a.."** Luhan said and gave him a second bright smile that made Sehun's heart ache.

Sehun faked a smile once again, " You're welcome, hyung. Well its your wedding so i cant miss a chance seeing my bestfriend marrying the man he loves.." Sehun feels his heart starting to break. 

 _If only i was Xiumin, i should've been this happy._.

Luhan blushes and giggles.

"You should go to your husband now, hyung. I think he's waiting for you.."

Luhan nods and give him one final smile and walks away.

Sehun watches him and he walks away to. He cant handle the pain he is feeling all the time, he feels like he's falling apart. Chanyeol went to his side, **"Do you want to go now, Hun?"**

Sehun replied, **"But you haven't said your greetings yet.."**

 **"I already did"** he said, **"Come on, lets go..** "

 

When they finally got out of the wedding venue. While walking, Chanyeol got a phone call, causing him to stop. Sehun continued walking without waiting for his hyung. His steps led him to the main road, Sehun didnt realize that the light has changed. As he stepped forward, a loud horn started to sound. Sehun got hit by it which fled him some distance away from the big truck that just hit him.

To Chanyeol's horror, he ran towards Sehun and cradles him in his arms.

**"SEHUN-A! Dont scare me please!"**

**"Chanyeol-hyung..."** mumbled Sehun, weakly.

 **"Sehun..."** said Chanyeol in a sobbing voice as tears starting to stream down his face. "Stay concious, Sehun-a! Please..."

**"H-hyung.. please get the letter inside my left pocket.."**

Chanyeol followed his request and holds the letter.

 **"Please give it to Luhan-hyung.. i was supposed to give it to him, but i dont have the courage to give it.."** mumbled Sehun, as blood trickled down his forehead.

 **"I promise to give it to him, Hun..but we need to get you help..Dont let go!"** begged Chanyeol.

 **"Tell Luhan that i love him..and the rest of you.."** said Sehun..as his eyes rolled at the back of his head, hands turned limp, heart not beating anymore.

 **"SEHUN! OH SEHUN!"** Chanyeol screamed, shaking Sehun's body, but no avail. He hugged the limp body and cries.

 

_I can live peacefully now hyung..._

_Thank you for everything._

_Even though.._

_It hurts..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Sehun's letter.

_Luhan,_

_When i first met you, i thought you were angel who fell from the skies, i thought that you were the one for me, but i was wrong, so wrong. ._

_I fell inlove to the wrong person. I fell inlove with you Luhan. It was hard to be around you, 'cause when i look at you, i can feel butterflies in me, like my body is vibrating, wanting to kiss you and tell you that i love you..._

_But then. . Minseok-hyung came, when he approached you, your eyes  started to  sparkle, when i saw the two of you happily interacting, i feel  jealousy, wanting you to be away from him, but no..I decided not too. You felt so happy-your smile was so wide, not like the same as you did to me._

_Then when i found out the two of you are dating, my whole body started to fall down like sand, my heart is hurting so bad, like i want to scream until i cant.._

_I locked myself in my room and cried  my heart out until the pain is gone, but it didnt, it just stays that way._

_I tried to let go and move on but i cant and  i dont know why. Maybe because i was so into you.              When i hang out with the both of you, i feel like a third wheeler between the you both; like i was forgotten and ignored, useless. ._

_After all these years Luhan, I'm still inlove with you! Why?! Im becoming miserable and a loser who cant let go . When you gave me your wedding invitation, all of me, shut down..heart full of scars that you unknownly made. But its not your fault, its mine. Im the one that wont even know how to let go, forget and live on, im the one that is a sore loser and a idiot._

_I think your starting to feel guilty now. . .please dont be. . . I deserved this, all of it I desereved this. Please dont think that is your fault, dont blame yourself. . smile for me?_

_I love you, Luhan. I freaking love you so much it hurts. Its okay you dont love me back. . .its really okay._

 

_Congratulations Luhan for your wedding. I hope you'll have a amazing life with Minseok-hyung. I expect that the both of you have kids if you're ready, it would make me very happy._

_And i will end this here now Lu. .  Its time and you've read enough. Dont cry. . it hurts to see you cry, i dont want that pretty face to be swolen just because of me._

_Im giving you and Minseok hyung my blessings. . And now, i shall say my farewell.._

_Goodbye. . ._

_I love you .._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this story y'all. TT Sehun really deserved better.
> 
> Leave a Kudos or comment! '^'


End file.
